dog_story_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Max is walking alongside his master, Prince Eric, on the beach one morning when suddenly a familiar scent drifts through the air. Max stops and sniffs the wind, the fur over his eyes raising in surprise. Miles away down the beach is Charmcaster! Max begins panting and barking loudly, running past his master. "Max? Huh? What?" Eric asked. Max runs back to Eric and starts jumping around, barking and trying to tell him to follow behind. Then the big sheepdog turns and bounds off at high-speed down the beach. "Maaaaaaaax!" Eric called futiley. Meanwhile, Scuttle the seagull gives a wolf-whistle at Charmcaster. "You look great, kid." he remarked, "You look sensational!" Charmcaster, dressed in revealing clothes, grins in response and wraps her arms in her hair as she strikes a sexy pose. Just then, loud barking is heard. Charmcaster is shocked and turns to see Max appear from around a corner, bounding down the dunes, panting excitedly when he sees Charmcaster, nostrils flaring as he inhales her wonderful scent up close. He continues to run straight toward her. Panicking, Charmcaster begins running away, stumbling along with Max giving chase. Charmcaster running just makes the dog even more excited to catch her, and he stays hot on her heels. She runs around a large rock, but Max intercepts her by running around the other way. "NO!!!" Charmcaster frantically turns around and runs some more before climbing up on top of the rock. She looks down at the barking Max, who jumps at her, making her draw back, startled. Max places his large front paws on the rock and, slobber dripping from his tongue, jumps up and licks Charmcaster right in the face. This big, slobbery lick immediately makes Charmcaster break into a huge grin, as she recognizes the dog now. Charmcaster giggles as she turns her head away and brushes the hair out of her face before putting a hand to her wet cheek as she grins fondly at Max, who licks his lips at the taste of her skin. "Shoulda known it was you, mutt! Hahaha!" Charmcaster remarked as she playfully nudged Max in the sides, which prompted the dog to give her cheek another lick, thoroughly wettening it once more. He then licked her from her purple lips to her forehead, making her whole body shake with amused laughter. The sheepdog lifted his furry paws up across Charmcaster's shoulders, licking her face repeatedly. Charmcaster laughed and tried to push him away, but his tongue only slurped across her hands in response to this futile gesture. Soon the dog's body weight overwhelmed Charmcaster, and she fell off the rock rather comically, landing flat on the warm sand. Max took advantage of her disorientation and began licking both of her cheeks, the force of his tongue lifting them up. Often, he would lick her from one cheek clear across to the other one, or lick her from her chin to her forehead. "Nohohohohohohohohooo!" Charmcaster cried, helpless to anything to stop this slobbery assault. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Beach Stories